In U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,494 an apparatus for drawing a fluid sample through a glass slide assembly is described. That invention involved both an apparatus for moving the fluid and a glass slide assembly through which a fluid sample is drawn for viewing under a microscope. The glass slide assembly consists of an extruded rectangular glass enclosure having parallel walls spaced from each other and having fused connection ports, which provide a transformation from the rectangular cross-section of the glass enclosure to a circular cross-section sized to fit inside the lumen of a plastic tube. Though this slide assembly construction works very well, the addition of fused connection ports involves a complicated process thereby rendering it more difficult to make.